Lilly and Miley forever
by 2007gracee
Summary: lilly and miley have been dating and Lilly wants to propose. Story is a multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first multi chapter story. I do not own Hannah Montana or characters Lilly and Miley are 20 in this story .I hope you like it

It was midnight and Lilly couldn't sleep because she was very nervous and trying to think of the right way to ask Mr. Stewart for permission to marry Miley.

"Mr. Stewart can I marry Miley?" She thought but then decided it was to straight forward.

"Mr. Stewart I would be most pleased if you would allow the honor of marrying Miley." She quickly decided that that was way too formal.

"Mr. Stewart you know I love Miley and would do anything for so I was wondering if I could marry her." That sounded good. That night she dreamed of how the things she wanted most in the world were to marry Miley have kids with her, and be with her forever.

When she woke up the next morning she got dressed and went to go talk to Mr. Stewart before Miley woke up. When Lilly got their Mr. Stewart was already awake and drinking coffee.

"Morning Lilly you sure are up early .What can I do for you?" he asked

Well you know I love Miley…"

"The answer is yes "he said before she could finish

"Really? How did you know I was going to ask to marry Miley?" she asked surprised.

"Well you two have been dating for quite some time and I knew it was going to come sooner or later."

Great Lilly thought know I just need to figure out how to propose to Miley.

A/N that is the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think or tell your ideas for how Lilly can propose to Miley.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter should be better because I have a beta reader now. I do not own Hannah Montana.

Lilly was so excited that she gotten permission to marry Miley that she immediately went out to go buy the ring. She got a diamond ring that said friends forever. Lilly was excited but nervous because with her plan to propose she could get in trouble. While Miley was at a rehearsal for her next concert she snuck into Mileys room. She had purchased three pounds of rose petals and was hoping that would be enough. She began her work by moving two tables to the center of the room and placing a bouquet of flowers on one and some chocolate and the ring box on the other. Robby Ray wasn't surprised when he came home to the noise to Lilly working in Mileys room because she had asked his permission to do in fact that's how she got into the house in the first place. Lilly was almost done when Roby went to ask if she needed help. All she had to do was leave a trail of rose petals going to Mileys room which she finished in five minutes. Miley was tired when she got home but instantly came back to reality when she saw the rose petals leading to her room. She cautiously opened the door and was surprised to see Lilly in her room.

"Lilly why are you hiding in my room and why are my favorite chocolates and flowers on the tables." Asked Miley with a smirk

"First I knew these were your favorites and second I love you and I want to tell you something."

"Miley, ever since I first met you I have loved you .You were there for me when I needed you .I never want you to leave me." By this time she was on one knee and showing the ring.

"Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Lilly."

"I just have one question, how did you get into my room?"

"It was easy once I told your dad my plan he lent me the key to the house and I knew you had rehearsals today."

They both decided to call Oliver and tell him the good news. They told Mileys dad first because of Oliver's tour schedule and the fact that it was very early in the morning in Arizona. Finally they were able to call Oliver.

"Oliver Miley and I have great news." said Lilly

"We're engaged! "Miley and Lilly yelled together.

"Wow that's awesome you guys if you want I can try move around my tour so I can go to your wedding.

"Actually that's what we wanted to talk to you about. We wanted to know if you would be our best man."

"You guys are the best. Of course I will be your best man." Oliver excitedly replied

12 months later…

As the music began to play Robby Ray began to tear up at the fact that his only daughter was getting married. He always knew this would happen but at least it was with someone he loved as much as Miley did. Jackson being himself was just amazed Miley was getting married but deep down he was excited. Lilly couldn't help but smile as she watched her beautiful wife and best friend walk down the aisle towards her .Miley was excited for her wedding but nervous because she had never made this big of a commitment before even though she knew Lilly would be there through this entire journey. Miley finally reached Lilly and the pastor began to speak

"We are her to marry Miley Ray Stewart and Lillian Truscott. If anyone has an objection please speak now." No one objected.

"May I please have the rings?" he asked. Oliver gave him the rings and couldn't help but smile at the fact that is two best friends were getting married.

"I now pronounce you married"

Everyone in the audience began to clap. After the wedding Lilly took Miley to the airport for a surprise trip to a surprise destination.

Well that's the second chapter I hope you like it. Leave your guesses for where they are going in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Story update

I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now because I am going to high school next year and I have a Girl Scout trip I am planning so I haven't updated in a while. I am becoming the author I always said I wouldn't be. I don't even have inspiration for the story right now. If anyone out there wants to collaborate with me on this story I would be eternally grateful, able to update more often, and more than willing to put their name in the story as a coauthor with me or review this story if you would like to collaborate.


	4. Honeymoon

I'm finally back and ready to write a chapter. Life is hectic so ill update as often as I can. I'm tying a new prewriting technique so I hope you like this chapter.

"American Airlines flight 456 is now boarding with destination to Kauai." announced the captain

Miley and Lilly had been waiting for 2 hours to go on their honeymoon vacation.

"Finally lets go get on that plane" said Miley

"I still can't believe they automatically upgraded us to first class because you used to use them a lot. "Said Lilly

"Hey being Hannah had its perks."

They boarded the plane and took their seats in first class. A ten year old sat next to them and was anxious about flying by herself for the first time.

"Do you like coloring?' asked Miley noticing the girls' anxious coloring

"Yeah! Do you wanna color with me I have another crayon box?" asked the girl

"Sure I love to color "said Miley

They colored and chatted for the next five hours. Lilly fell asleep before the plane took off and slept the entire time. Miley learned the girls' favorite singer was Hannah Montana. Miley didn't tell that she was Hannah until the end of the plane ride .The girl was ecstatic and thanked Miley for making the plane ride easier. After a 30 minute drive Miley and Lilly arrived at Pono Kai resort.

"It's nice to relax and be on vacation without having to preform every night" said Miley

"Yeah. Hey look Dolphins "yelled Lilly.

" hey Lilly do you want to try adopt a id maybe ".asked Miley

"Sure I love Kids" answered Lilly

The rest of their vacation consisted of relaxing and going snorkeling.

Sorry the chapter was so short. I know it's not the best but I figured you guys deserved a chapter. Thanks to lileyfan1415 for the idea to send Miley and Lilly to Kauai. I have a few ideas for the names of a child for Miley and Lilly but I want your ideas too. I prefer names with at least a slight meaning such as Olivia or Oliver after Oliver Oken but any names will work. Please review.


End file.
